What if it was Different?
by Cascading Ash
Summary: This story, no slash. Rated for future violence. My take on the last book and the Final War. What if Voldemort had won for once? Read and find out


What if it was Different?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; it all belongs to JK Rowling

_Summary- for once, I'd like to know what would happen if Voldemort had won. How would have things been it he had actually been successful in bringing the Order to their knees? No I don't hate anyone in the Order, perhaps Snape, but this was the only thing I could think of. Takes place after the HBP, but the events are not the same. Also includes my take on the final War._

Harry J Potter sat on the edge of his bed, his messy jet black hair fell above his eyes. As so many

people had told him, he looked like his father, but had his mother's almond shaped green eyes.

Harry's glasses were sitting on his bedside table, he didn't know why he didn't bother to put them

on, and he was staring out of his window.

The inhabitants of Privet Drive were outside, who could blame them? It was a perfect mid July

day, the sun was bright and the fluffy white clouds lumbered slowly in the sapphire sky. Many were

washing their expensive cars, mowing their emerald lawns, or just talking animatedly to their

neighbours. The Dursley's were no exception, Dudley was out on the porch eating a large ice cream

cone while watching his father wash his brand new company car. Harry's aunt could be seen

washing the house windows and dusting in any nook and cranny that had the slightest speck of dirt.

The people that lived in Privet Drive had no reason to be worried, as far as they knew, this was

just another summer. They didn't know that the darkest wizard that ever walked on earth was

already on his rise to power. But soon they would understand, and that day was coming faster than

anyone would have predicted.

Harry brought his thoughts back to his own room, he peered around the small space. He had no

desire to be as clean as Aunt Petunia, but he had to admit, it was getting out of hand. His room had

become a sea of mess; barely an inch of his floor could be seen under the masses of things. His spell

books were strewn on the floor, piled with old editions of the _Daily Prophet_ and Hedwig's cage

was starting to smell again. He was in a very bad mood, and was harbouring a deep sadness.

He had not told the Dursley's about the Horcrux's, nor did he have any intention too, he himself

had not fully come to the point where he could speak of it. So there, in the dull and brightness of his

room, Harry found the strength to actually get up and straighten the many clothes and books he had

dropped carelessly on the floor. Bending over he picked up a pile of _Daily Prophet's_ and dumped

them into the waste can, but not before a headline caught his eye for the second time:

**Ministry Baffled by Truth**

_The Ministry of Magic has announced publicly that the chance that a certain Dark wizard, whose name will not be mentioned, has indeed made himself known to the world. This wizard was already begun to strike fear once again. Rufus Scrimegeur is assuring the magical community that there are precautions being laid down for safety. Also, the Ministry is urging the population to remain calm, as fear will make us paranoid and susceptible to an attack. The minister is well aware of the recent troubles beings announced throughout Britain and surrounding area. _

_Many witches and wizards inside the ministry are now realizing that the things that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had said were not an old man's foolish beliefs but indeed the truth. Whereas some others are continuing their beliefs that Dumbledore was instilling panic, by making others unsure as to where their loyalties lie._

_See full story _A Foolish Mistake _page 3_

The rest was cut off from Harry's view, but he knew that hidden in that particular paper was the

mention of Hogwarts potential closing. Harry was quite sure that many people had overlooked this

article and not given it any thought. Sighing, Harry continued his cleaning and returned to the end of

his bed again, Hedwig had been gone for a few days now, but Harry was not worried. Hedwig was

very smart and knew that it was only safe for her to return to Harry's room at night, she would

probably come back with a dead mouse or something along those lines.

Letting his mind drift, Harry fell back into his pillows. Letting his eyes droop and fall into a

comforting sleep was easy to do, he had not been able to sleep at night without having frightening

nightmares. So Harry was forced to sleep during the middle of the day, and this helped in more than

one way. He was able to avoid his relatives and was able to wake up in time to watch the sun set.

'What shall we do, My Lord?' A slightly quavering voice asked through the darkness

'We will let them make the first move,' Came the cold reply, the voice was high and cruel 'It is the only way we will get this done. Are the other's ready?'

'Y…yes My Lord. They are waiting for your orders,'

'Good, leave me,' there was the sound of feet scuffling and a new voice sounded through the din,

'This is all necessary?' This one was smaller and the person it belonged to was clearly quaking with fear

'Of course it is,' Snapped the cruel voice angrily, 'You know better than to question me, Wormtail, you know the consequences. You must fulfill your part in order for this to work. With Black out of the way, it will be easier to get the ones he cares for most.'

'O…of c…c…course M…My Lord, forgive me please,' Wormtail replied shivering more so than before.

'You know full well that disobedience is not tolerated, but,' Wormtail drew a hopeful breath as the cold voice paused, '_Crucio!'_ Wormtail crumpled in screams as the spell wrought through his body.

Harry woke with a start, his heart beating madly and his eyes wide in shock. It was nearly every

time he fell asleep that he had the same nightmare, the one where is godfather fell back through the

veil then followed by Dumbledore falling off the Astronomy Tower. Harry sighed and swung his

feet over the side of his bed; he stood and walked over to his window. Throwing it wide to the

summer breeze, he let the final moments of sunlight throw his room into a fiery glow. Harry put his

head in his hands as he leaned on the window's sill. Resting his knee's on a stack of school books,

he watched as the moon slowly began its trek across the night's sky.

The silvery orb was nearly full, and Harry closed his eyes in silent thought, the full moon brought

many memories flooding back into his mind's eye. His third year, when Sirius had escaped Azkaban

and travelled to Hogwarts, then Harry was told the truth about his parents and their betrayal by

Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail. That night had also been the full moon, and Wormtail had escaped

when Remus Lupin transformed. Lupin had been Harry's Professor and then, as he found out, one

of his parents best friends along with Sirius Black.

A pale figure was flying fast in Harry's direction, Harry knew what it was. His owl Hedwig flew

through the open window and landed on Harry's bed, her large amber eyes looking somewhat

troubled yet happy. Closing the window, Harry sank onto the bed next to her, he untied the letter

that was bound to her leg and she gave her owner an affectionate nip on the finger. Harry smiled and

ripped the letter open; the semi-neat handwriting could belong solely to a Weasley family member:

_Dear Harry:_

_A few members of the Order will be arriving at your place of residence at precisely noon tomorrow. Personally, I suggest that you have all your things packed by then, the removal must be very quick as they will not have time to linger. Do not ask questions, I can only say this. Dark times are coming, and things have already happened. _

_Sincerely yours_

_Arthur Weasley _

Harry paused for a moment before the words actually set in, first of all, why wouldn't Ron tell

him? Harry looked at the letter once more, there were a few smudges near the bottom that looked

like he was going to write something but stopped. Harry thought for a moment more, if things had

already happened, why wasn't there anything in the Daily Prophet?

The questions that ran through Harry's' head, began to make him dizzy, grumbling slightly, he

pushed all of his school things into the trunk which he kept under his bed. His Invisibility Cloak sat

folded on the floor in his wardrobe, and his wand was now safely in his back pocket. He fell back

onto his bed and fell once more into a deep slumber.

A/N: What's going to happen? What DID happen? You can only wait to find out. P.S. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up. So Please R&R


End file.
